Soul Blade
Soul Blade is a unique and hard to master Caster Magic, in which the caster takes an entity's power and manifests it as an Armor covering the user's body. Because of this, this magic is also considered Holder Magic. It is similar to Take Over, but the mechanics of the two are very different. The "Blade" in the magic's name refers to the fact that the user turns an entity's pour into a weapon. Description As mentioned above, the caster takes the power and appearance of an entity, manifesting it as Armor bearing said creature's physical appearance, and use it to fight. This is done in a method similar to Take Over. The user also has the option to take an entity's very soul, and turn it into an Armor. These are referred to as True Soul Blades, and they are the much more powerful than normal Soul Blades. To do this, the caster the caster must first defeat the entity in battle and, through a special ritual, remove said entity's soul and seal it in his/her body. Once this happens, that soul materialists into a Soul Blade. However, this only works on creatures of a certain level of power. If the creatures' power exceeds this limit, the ritual cannot be performed. If the creature is already dead, and it's soul hasn't "passed on", the same ritual can be used to extract the soul and seal it. In this case, the user can take the soul of creatures that exceed the previously mentioned limit. However, these souls keep their sentience and, tho the caster can can use Soul Blade, thy must first convince that creature to cooperate with them in order to fully access it's power. They can communicate with the creature's soul through the Armor, at any time. These Armors are referred to as Sentient Soul Blades, and a Mage can have only one of them. Users of this Magic sometimes give their Armor(s) a name or title. If if a sentient entity resides within an Armor, they will just name the armor after it. Soul Blade Mages can have a maximum of eight Armors. Since the beast's power is used indirectly (tho armor), the possibility of it taking over the user is negated. Take Over Armour greatly enhances the physical and magical power of the user as well as his/her resistance, proportional to that of the beast it is formed from. Besides that, the Armour itself slightly increases the user's offensive and defensive capabilities. In addition, experienced users can mold the metal of the Armor to their will, creating claws, spikes and even simple weapons (swords, knifes, axes etc.). When manifesting the Armor, the user's body is surrounded in an aura, bearing the color of the user's magic. Then, armor plates will form from the aura, covering specific parts of the user's body. From them, the rest of the armor will extend. This has lead this magic to be often confused with Requip. At the beginning of a fight, users only cover a certain part of their body with the Armor (usually their hands and feet), to conserve Magic Power. Then as the fight continues, they will cover the rest of their body. Highly skilled users can remove a part of the Armor (ex: gauntlet), and lend it to another person, enabling that person to temporary use the power of the beast the Armor was manifested from. Some users can even remove and lend the entire Armor. This is what has led this magic to be classified as Holder Magic. In very rare cases, the Armor can be outright transferred from one person to another, giving that person full access to said Armor's power. Skilled users can also manifest parts from different Soul Blades at the same time, tho this will strain that person's Magic reserves. Users of this Magic also possess the ability to manifest a "blank" Armor, formed from their own Magic Power, without Taking Over a beast first. This armor is referred to as a Hollow Soul Blade. It will slightly increase the caster's physical and magical attributes and offer them some degree of defense, but nothing major. It bears the color of the user's Magic. Usually, this armor is used as a last line of defense, when the user is almost depleted of power, as it requires were little Magic to summon. The caster also has the option to summon a Hollow Blade before Taking Over a creature, the Armor subsequently changing to mach said creature. Overdrive Overdrive, or Evolution, is a special ability Soul Blade Mages have. It allows the user to upgrade one of the Armors he/she currently has by huge levels, far surpassing the power the beast it originated from. However, because of it's huge power, only one Armor can be Evolved. The most powerful Overdrives are obtained when the caster has only one Soul Blade. To unlock an Evolution, the caster must experience powerful feelings, and must focus all the Magic they have into the Armor. Initially, the caster cannot access Overdrive at will, and can't maintain it for long, the user requiring a lot of training to do either. However, the user can gain complete control of this mod by manifesting a powerful emotional catalyst (ex: the desire to protect his/her friends). When this mod is activated, the Armor will suffer a change in physical appearance, becoming much more "wild" and twisted, it's color becoming much brighter, almost phosphorescent. Also, various spikes will form and sometimes, depending on the beast, the gauntlets and boots will gain claws and the helmet fangs. If an Evolved armor is lent to another person, that person cannot access the Evolution. If it is transferred, the receiving person can learn to perform it. Wielders Category:Onic14 Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic